1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an improved rain gutter shield for preventing leaves and other debris from entering a rain gutter. More specifically, the rain gutter shield of the present invention is formed from a singular sheet of material which has been shaped so as to be easily fit atop a roof adjacent a gutter, and which prevents debris from entering the gutter while at the same time ensuring that rain water will enter the gutter.
2. Description of Related Art.
As any homeowner will attest, leaves and other debris often enter rain gutters, particularly during heavy storms. This accumulation of debris will soon cause the rain gutter to lose its effectiveness, as water will not be able to drain properly. When this occurs, water will not exit the gutter properly, and will overflow in one or more areas. This overflow may cause erosion beneath the gutter, flooding of the basement, and even cracking of the home's foundation. In addition, the water flowing over the gutter adjacent to the home may even cause damage to the building structure itself. Accumulating debris may also begin to rot, thereby causing offensive odors Birds and other animals may also create nests in gutters, particularly if the gutters become plugged. The added weight from the debris and blocked water may also cause the gutter itself to tear away from the house, causing extensive damage.
While many homeowners routinely climb atop the roof of their homes to clean out rain gutters, many devices have been marketed in an attempt to eliminate this dangerous practice. Most of these products comprise a cover which reduces the accumulation of debris within the gutter while still permitting water to enter the gutter. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,636,458, 2,988,226, and 3,420,378 disclose mesh covers which may be retrofit to a rain gutter. Flat covers such as these, however, often simply permit leaves and other debris to accumulate atop the cover itself. In addition, such devices are often difficult to retrofit to the gutter, requiring various brackets and the like to accomplish the attachment.
Other more elaborate devices have been developed, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,791, and 4,404,755. Gutter deflectors such as these attempt to permit water to be directed into the front area of the gutter while leaves and other debris are ejected over the front edge of the gutter due to the sloping nature of the deflector. Such devices are not always effective during heavy rains, however. In addition, both generally require the use of complicated mounting brackets to ensure proper installation. A sizeable opening is also still present even when these deflectors are installed, and thus birds and other animals are still able to enter the gutters at will. In fact, these devices will not prevent birds from nesting within the rain gutter, which in turn leads to the clogging problems described previously.
Thus, there is a need for an effective, easily-installed rain gutter shield which will prevent debris and animals from entering the gutter, while still directing water into the gutter.